Bill Nighy
Bill Nighy (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Underworld'' (2003) [Viktor]: Head sliced in two with a sword by Kate Beckinsale. (His body is also shown in the 2006 sequel Underworld: Evolution when Derek Jacobi retrieves a key from Bill's body.) *''Shaun of the Dead'' (2004) [Philip]: Dies of the zombie virus after being bitten on the throat by Keir Mills; he dies shortly afterwards while sitting in the car and talking to Simon Pegg, and comes back to life as a zombie a short time later. Earlier in the film, he was bludgeoned to death by Simon and Nick Frost 3 times as zombie in dream sequence when Simon explain his 'plan' to Nick. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) [Davy Jones]: Playing an undead being, he is destroyed when his disembodied heart is stabbed by Johnny Depp (using Orlando Bloom's hand to do so); Bill then falls overboard into a whirlpool. (Although the post-credits scene of Dead Men Tell No Tales indictates that the character might make a return in the next instalment). '' (Thanks to Tina, Anton, Andrew, Bryan, and Hunter)'' *''Valkyrie'' (2008) [General Friedrich Olbricht]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Glorious 39'' (2009) [Sir Alexander Keyes]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 1939 storyline and the present-day framing sequence. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) [Minister Rufus Scrimgeour]: Killed (off-screen) by Ralph Fiennes; we learn of his death afterwards when George Harris sends a message warning everybody at the wedding of Domhnall Gleeson and Clemence Poesy. (Thanks to Tommy) * Total Recall (2012)' [Matthias]: Shot to death by Bryan Cranston's men as Bill and Colin Farrell try to access the kill code. *Wrath of the Titans (2012)' [Hephaestus]: Sacrifices himself by letting Edgar Ramirez kill him in order to allow more time for Sam Worthington, Rosamund Pike and Toby Kebbell to escape. * About Time'' (2013)' [''Tim's Father]: Dies (off-screen) from terminal cancer. He continues to be seen when his son (Domhnall Gleeson) travels back in time to visit him in the past. * Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) [Fallon]: Playing the voice of one of the heads of a two headed giant (along with John Kassir), Nighy is ripped apart from the inside after Nicholas Hoult throws a magic bean down Nighy's throat, causing a beanstalk to grow from inside their stomach. * The World's End (2013) [The Network]: Voicing the leader of a network of aliens attempting to take over the Earth, Bill self-destructs after arguing with Simon Pegg, Nick Frost and Paddy Considine. (Played for comic effect.) *I, Frankenstein (2014)' [Naberius]: Descends to Hell after having the symbol of the gargoyle order carved on his chest during a battle with Aaron Eckhart. (Note: Bill is in heavy demon make up during his death scene) *''Their Finest (2016) ''[Ambrose Hilliard/Uncle Frank]: In the film-within-the-film The Nancy Darling, "Uncle Frank" dies some time after being shot by a German plane while trying to cut a rope tied around the titular boat's propellor. ("Ambrose", the actor Bill plays, survives the film.) TV Deaths *''Hitler's SS: Portrait in Evil'' (1985) [Helmut Hoffman]: Shot in the head. *Testament: The Bible in Animation: Daniel (1996; animation) Belshazzar: Killed in the battle (off-screen), His head was later shown on a spike. Gallery Billnighy.jpg|Bill Nighy (right) in Shaun of the Dead Davy Jones' death.png|Bill Nighy's CGI death in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Notable Relations *Father of Mary Nighy. *Former partner of Diana Quick Nighy, Bill Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1949 Births Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by implosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Parents Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:War Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:People who died in Pirates of the Caribbean Films Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Liebesman Movies Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:History Stars Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Flushed Away Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Adventure Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Legends Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Pokemon cast members Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees